


The Big Hopper's POV

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Character Study, Dustin's pov, M/M, background dustin/rusty, this is just. a lot of the events of stex from dustin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Rusty wasn’t the same as the other engines. He was smaller and inexperienced, but he was stubborn and determined, and while Dustin admired him for that, it also worried him to no end.AKA; some of the events of StEx seen from Dustin's point of view.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Big Hopper's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a second since I've finished a fic. Dustin is my favorite character and I just can't resist writing him! I decided to explore the events of StEx from Dustin's point of view, and in the process of writing this I had to change things up a bit, so I hope it turned out alright. I had a blast writing this and it was fun to delve into Dustin's character. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy!

Dustin felt  _ horrible _ .

He really hadn’t meant to hurt Poppa. He would never even  _ think  _ about doing anything to hurt him; the old steam engine was like a father to Dustin. It didn’t help that the Rockies were furious with him now, especially after he pointed out that Poppa was too old to be pulling someone as big himself. He even admitted that it was his fault, yet they were still mad at him. It was unfair.

Frustrated, Dustin tried to storm off, only to be stopped by a well-meaning CB. The caboose grabbed onto his couplers and gave a surprisingly strong tug, and when the big hopper turned around, CB gave him an encouraging nod back towards where the rest of the freight were gathered. With a sigh, Dustin slowly rolled back. CB was right to not let him leave.

Dustin noticed that Poppa was angry, but not with him. Rather, he seemed to be quite upset at Rusty, who looked to be refusing the chance to race. He wouldn’t race without… Pearl… of course. This admittedly frustrated Dustin; Rusty obviously wanted to race and prove himself, but why did it  _ have _ to be with Pearl? Now, Dustin was friends with Pearl. She was always awfully sweet to him and the rest of the freight. But why did Rusty  _ only  _ want to race with her?

Dustin wished his size was less of a problem when it came to racing. He loved the thrill of racing, of speeding down the track, but no one ever wanted to race with him. The race with Poppa was the first time he’d ever truly raced; all the other times were just when Rusty decided he was going to show off by speeding around the yard with the freight when Control wasn’t looking. So, Dustin definitely understood why Poppa was getting upset. Why wouldn’t he take the opportunity to follow his dream?

Suddenly, a deep, villainous laugh rang throughout the yard, and within moments Dustin, the steam trains, and the rest of the freight were surrounded by Greaseball and his gang, who immediately began taunting Poppa and Rusty. A few of the diesels sneered at Dustin as they skated past. A bit frightened, he moved closer to his fellow freight cars. He’d always hated the diesels. He disliked the idea of hating  _ anyone _ , but the diesels were always so cruel to the freight and the steam trains. Well, except for Flat-Top. And CB… Dustin had always wondered about the odd relationship between Greaseball and CB.

It wasn’t long after the diesels’ arrival that Electra and his components suddenly burst into the yard with Pearl amongst them. Dustin moved to hide behind the Rockies; the tension between the electric train and Greaseball was immense, so this surely wouldn’t end well.

After a lot of taunting and yelling, it seemed that Rusty had finally had enough, and he exclaimed that he’d take Poppa’s place in the final. Of course, the other engines laughed in disbelief, which made Dustin wince. He wanted to say something, to comfort Rusty, but before he could do anything, Rocky 3 was in front of him and prompting him to grab his couplers so that they could leave the racetrack. As they began to skate away, Rusty met Dustin’s eyes, and the hopper offered him a worried glance before they rolled out of sight.

Dustin couldn’t help the sudden pang of sadness and concern that sprang into his heart.

//

There wasn’t much Dustin could do but worry.

He worried about Poppa. He worried about Pearl. He worried about CB and Flat-Top and the race, but most of all he worried about Rusty.

Rusty was one of Dustin’s closest friends. They’d always been close; but secretly, Dustin had always wished they were more. There was so much to love about Rusty, but Dustin was afraid that Rusty was becoming blind to what was best for him. He wasn’t sure what exactly Rusty’s feelings were towards Pearl, but what Dustin  _ did  _ know was that Rusty was going to get himself hurt if he didn’t think about the whole situation first. Rusty wasn’t the same as the other engines. He was smaller and inexperienced, but he was stubborn and determined, and while Dustin admired him for that, it also worried him to no end.

Once the freight reached their sheds, the Rockies chattered amongst each other and went off to the small courtyard where they often trained. Flat-Top had left with the diesels, which wasn’t surprising but it still stung, and CB was idly shifting his skates back and forth while staring back in the direction from where they came. He seemed to be in deep thought about something; his usual grin was wiped off his face, and he seemed to not notice the big hopper rolling up behind him.

“CB?”

“Oh!” CB jolted suddenly, as if he was snapped out of his gaze. “Hey Dustin. You doing alright?”

CB was smiling again, which was reassuring, but there was still something a little… different. Dustin wasn’t sure that he wanted to push it though; CB wasn’t exactly fond of talking about his own problems.

Dustin sighed. “I think so. I’m just worried.”

“Aw c’mon, there’s nothing to worry about! Poppa’s gonna be fine, you saw him! Besides,” CB said, resting a hand on Dusin’s shoulder box. “He’s proud of you, you know. You  _ did _ help him show those electrics and diesels that steam can still pack a punch.”

This earned a small laugh from Dustin, but he shook his head. “I know, I know. I’m glad Poppa will be okay, and I’m glad we won the race, but I’m really worried about Rusty…”

CB frowned and glanced back down the tracks; the same direction he’d been staring in before. “Rusty’s a stubborn little steamer. I think he’ll be okay.”

“You think so?”

CB sighed and skated a few paces away from Dustin. “It’s hard to say for sure, but… what’s the worst that could happen?”

He was grinning again, his bright, cheeky grin, and Dustin wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug CB or be a bit frightened.

Something deep inside of himself told him that he was worried for a reason.

//

Dustin wandered the yard, fretting and pondering over the race. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. He cared so deeply for Rusty and he’d be broken if something ever happened to the steam train.

Usually, strolling around the yard calmed him down, but that night it only seemed to make things worse. Rusty was getting ready for the race. CB had skated off after their conversation. Flat-Top was hanging out with the diesels. The Rockies were not to be found, and Poppa was in his shed resting. It was quiet in the yard, leaving Dustin alone with his thoughts, and it wasn’t comforting in the slightest.

With a sigh, Dustin heaved himself up onto a rather dusty ledge and sat there, trying his best to clear his mind. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths (Poppa had always taught Dustin that this would help him to calm his nerves) and afterwards, he opened his eyes and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the early night sky. It was already quite starry outside, and he could tell it was definitely going to be a beautiful night.

Dustin smiled to himself and laid back so he could get a better view of the stars. A few stray pieces of gravel tumbled out of his shoulder boxes as he did so, but he brushed them away absentmindedly. Dustin was comfortable, and soon he was nodding off, but the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was a particular star in the night sky slowly growing brighter and brighter.

//

Dustin was floating.

It startled him at first, but after taking a look at his surroundings, it seemed that he was dreaming. He was in a trainyard, but not one that he recognized. The buildings were old, yet in pristine condition, as if he traveled backwards in time. Everything also had a slight shimmer, as if the entire place was imbued with magic.

He slowly floated towards a group of sheds, wanting to explore, when he suddenly saw a bright light down the tracks. Out of habit, he moved out of the way of the tracks, but he squinted, trying to see if he could make out the engine. The light grew, getting closer and closer, until it rose up off the tracks and then slowly fizzled out.

“Dustin.”

The sound of a gentle, yet loud, echoing voice startled Dustin. 

“What? Wh-who’s there?” He looked around, but could still see no one.

“The Starlight Express,” said the voice. Dustin’s eyes widened. Was he really being visited by the Starlight?

“Is it really you? I know this is a dream, but-”

“Hush, my child. It is I. I am here to help you.”

“Help me? But how? And… and why?” Dustin was confused. He didn’t think that he needed help, and he was just a plain, quiet aggregate hopper. Why was he of all people being offered help from the strange deity?

“You have much more potential than you think. You have a kind heart and you bring joy to those around you. You are more than just a hopper, Dustin, and I am going to give you a gift that will help you and your friends.”

“What sort of gift?”

Suddenly, Dustin felt himself floating upward. He looked down to find that he was glowing a soft blue, and small flashes of light were surrounding him like small stars. “What’s happening?” He asked as he stared, enamored, at the lights that glimmered and sparkled whenever he moved.

“I have given you your gift, my child. I know you have many questions, but I cannot tell you what it is. I do know that you will use it correctly. Now go, Dustin, and good luck.”

Dustin wanted to ask the Starlight to answer him, to ask them not to leave, but he knew that it was too late for that. “Thank you,” he whispered, and suddenly the lights surrounding his body swirled around him in a sort of whirlwind. They grew faster and faster, and it felt like they’d kicked up dust from down below, as Dustin suddenly found himself coughing.

//

Dustin awoke with a coughing fit. It felt like he’d just inhaled gravel dust (which, the ledge he was on was quite dirty, so it was a possibility), and he sat up to try and help clear it out of his throat.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling out in the yard.

“Poppa?” The voice grew closer. “Rockies?”

Dustin coughed once more, and the source of the voice rounded the corner below the ledge; it was Rusty. “Oh, Dustin!”

“Hello Rusty, excuse my cough. It’s a bit dusty around here, isn’t it?” he moved to sit with his skates dangling over the edge so that he could see Rusty better. He was very happy to see him, and he was curious about how the third race went since he wasn’t there to watch.

Rusty rolled closer to the ledge, a determined smile on his face. “Dustin... I saw the Starlight,” his smile broke into a grin. “And I know what I was missing all along. I know what I have to do now.” The news shocked Dustin; Rusty was visited by the Starlight too?

“I know what you mean. I saw it too!”

“Wait…” Rusty’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“I did, Rusty! Truly.”

Rusty was grinning as bright as the light of the Starlight itself. It left Dustin feeling like he had butterflies inside, and he caught himself staring.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Dustin hopped off the ledge and moved towards the steam train. “So how did the final go?” He asked with a hopeful smile. “Who won?”

Rusty’s expression suddenly dropped, and he stared down at the tracks. Dustin immediately felt bad about asking; he should’ve guessed...

“Well, let’s just say it didn’t quite go as planned. But… they’re doing a rerun,” Rusty looked back up at Dustin, a hint of a smile on his lips. “And… I’d like you to come with me.”

Dustin was shocked. Control was doing a rerun of the race? And Rusty… wanted Dustin to race with him? It felt like a dream come true. He thought that racing with Poppa was going to be the first  _ and  _ last time he’d raced, but now he’d get another chance. What really made Dustin happy, though, was the fact that  _ Rusty _ had chosen  _ him _ . Dustin was going to be racing with his dream train, and just the idea of it made him overjoyed.

“Dustin, you’re crying… did I say something wrong? You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to, I just…”

Dustin hadn’t even noticed the tears that slowly began to roll down his cheeks. Embarrassed, he wiped them away, but more sprung to his eyes. He just couldn’t help that he was so, so happy to finally be racing with Rusty…

“I know, sorry, it’s just… the coal dust. From being around a steamer, you know? Brings tears to my eyes.” He laughed, trying to come up with an excuse. Rusty smiled and raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Dustin. The big hopper sighed; he should’ve guessed that it wouldn’t work. “Sorry. You didn’t say anything wrong. I just-- I’d love to race with you, Rusty, more than you know.”

“No need to apologize. I’ve… wanted you to race with me for a while now. Pearl is one of my best friends, but…” Dustin noticed steam start to come from Rusty’s mouth, which made him smile; that usually only happened when Rusty was flustered.

“I understand, Rusty. Now,” Dustin moved behind Rusty and took hold of his couplers. “Why don’t we go win that race?”

Rusty shot Dustin a grin from over his shoulder, and then the two were off. As they skated to the racetrack, Dustin could feel the magic from the Starlight flowing through him, and it seemed almost like it was radiating off of Rusty as well. It was then that Dustin realized what the Starlight’s gift was, and he knew that him and Rusty were going to be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Come chat about musicals with me on tumblr @mister-beetlejuice or on twitter @OutFrontInBack!


End file.
